


The Time of our Lives

by Ylzec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylzec/pseuds/Ylzec





	1. What I Live For

It all started in defense against the dark arts class of their second year. Ginny and Luna had been friends for quite a long time. They were practicing using the spell Ridiculous on a Boggart. When it was Ginny’s turn, she was scared. Everyone else had done it perfectly before her, and after what happened the year before, she didn't need, nor want any more attention. As she looked at it, it manifested into her worst fear; the diary. She looked back at Mr. Lupin, who smiled at her, "Go along now, you’ll be fine." he said to her in an upbeat tone. In the corner of her eye though, she saw Luna lift up her ridiculous sunglasses smiling, and mouthed, "don't worry, I'm right here." It was at that moment that Ginny fell in love with this hilarious, upbeat, and intellectual Ravenclaw. With her newfound courage, she perfectly turned the diary into a flashy pink one that said, “Super Secret Friendship Diary” just as class ended. It was the last class of the day, and both Ginny and Luna had a strange urge to talk with each other and finish up their homework together. That night, the girls decided to perform one of their greatest pastimes; Luna intricately painting Ginny's nails.  
The order was always the same, a base coat of white to create a canvas, followed by a background coating, and then a natural design of either flowers, trees, bushes, or fruits. That day Ginny realized that the reason she loved them so much was that they reminded her of Luna. Luna loved those times due to the fact that she felt like she could do something that gave someone happiness. That was what kept her alive. After her mother died, she felt hopeless. She had wanted to die. After heading to Hogwarts though, she befriended and fell in love with Ginny Weasley. She always felt great after their nail painting sessions.  
The next day, Ginny had a quidditch match. Gryffindor was up by 150 points. The Hufflepuff seeker was on the tail of the snitch. In the case of a tie, the team that got the golden snitch wins. With all chasers other than Ginny taken down by Bludgers, she was the only one capable of making the last point to win the game. Right before she threw the Quaffle, she made eye contact with Luna, and that ruined her, she was filled with euphoria. She just barely missed the goal, and right afterward the snitch was caught. She then had a breakdown, she couldn’t handle her own failure. She thought Luna would hate her after what she did. This, however, was false. Luna spent an hour after the match looking for her. When she finally found Ginny, she decided that it was time to confess her love for Ginny.  
“Luna… I’m sorry. I ruined everything for no reason. I know you hate me.”  
“What? No, I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I love you. I have since we met. You are the one thing I live for. I mean it”  
“Really?”  
Luna nodded and wiped away Ginny’s tears. Luna leaned in and kissed Ginny on the forehead.  
“I love you too,” Ginny responded.


	2. We Must Be More Careful

Luna and Ginny began to spend more time together. One night, they were exploring the castle together and would walk back and forth three times in front of each wall. Ginny heard a rumor that a room would appear if they did this in front of a specific corridor, she had just forgotten which one. They were looking for a spot for them to be alone at night. When they were on the 7th-floor corridor across from the tapestry of dancing trolls, focusing on finding a place to be alone, Luna saw a door appear.   
“Hang on, Ginny, I think we found it.” They entered it, and inside was a carpeted room with a very large size bed. The door shut behind them, and they could hear Filtch walking by, muttering to his cat.   
“Seems, like this room is invisible. Shall we?” Ginny said.  
“Why not?” Luna replied.  
They fell on the bed and began intimately kissing. Filled with euphoria and love, magic poured out of the girls. The released and in unison, both said, “Evanesco,” and their clothes disappeared. They continued kissing, touching each other all in a flurry of love. Their bodies began tingling, a feeling new to both of them. They continued for almost an hour before falling asleep.  
When they woke up, they were both in their respective dorms. They continued the next day as normal, though realizing the room they were in the previous night was no longer there. During a free period, they met in a corridor and began kissing, Luna was pushing off Ginny’s robes when they heard a voice, “Ah, young love,” said an old calm man. The released and both looked in the direction of the voice.  
“Professor, I’m so sorry,” Ginny gasped.  
“No, need to worry, girls,” Dumbledore replied, “just not in the corridors, ok?”  
“Yes sir, we will.” the girls said in unison.


End file.
